The Phantom's memory
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: A girl and a metal, the start of it all. After ten years, Henry meets a old friend that is the start of the Phantom's memory. This is their adventure. Fill free to read it. Full summary inside.
1. All Of Us Are Different

_**I loved writing this too!**_

_**I don't really know why Henry made the Phantom Renegade, but this is my reason. Rei when she was little reminds me of little Maka from Soul Eater when she calms Crona. XD Brave and awesome. She also reminds me of Risa. Like Phantom Renegade was Dark. :D Don't forget to review.  
><strong>_

_**Finally! The Phantom's Memory! Ha ha! Great!**_

_**Full summary:**_

_**It was a normal day at the hop mart. Henry was talking to Medabee and Ikki and that's when it happened. A girl from his past comes in that day. With her Tyrelbeetle by her side, she heard Medabee say something weird and Henry yell something weird back. Thinking it's cute, she becomes friends with him. They then figure out that they figured out that they have something in common. Phantom Renegade. She was the reason for The Phantom Renegade, and Henry still remembers. To him it feels like it was yesterday. They then run into someone else from the past. Can Henry make things right? Will Rei figure out that Henry is the Phantom Renegade? Or will he still keep his secret?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one, All of us are different.<strong>

"Give it back!" Six year old Hikaru said as he jumped. A bully held his metal above his head.

"Ha ha ha! Who will stop me if I keep your rare metal?" Hikaru stopped jumping.

"T-The Phantom Renegade will stop you!" Hikaru called. He was about to cry, but a girl walked up. The bullies stepped back a step.

"What do you want Rei?" The little girl Rei stepped forward. Henry admired her courage.

"Give that back!" She commanded. The bully shook his head no. He grinned and left with poor Hikaru's metal.

"I believe in Mr. Phantom Renegade." Hikaru's eyes widened. He blushed. That was the day that the Phantom Renegade was created. Because of one girl and one metal.

* * *

><p>"So what do you do in your spare time Henry?" The annoying yellow Medabot asked. Henry blushed and looked at the medabot. <em>What to say. I can't tell him my secret.<em> Henry thought. "Do you have a girlfriend or are you gay?" Henry glared at the medabot.

"I'm not Gay Medabee!" Henry yelled as a girl walked in. Her dark brown hair moved as she walked. A Tyrelbeetle walked by her.

"You're cute!" The girl said as she giggled. Henry looked up and blushed. The girl smiled and looked at Henry. "I just came to get a drink. Sorry for bothering you." Henry blushed again.

"No, we weren't busy. What would you like to drink Miss...?" The girl smiled.

"Rei, Water." Henry's face turned red.

"R-Rei! Can you remember me? I'm Hikaru from elementary school." Rei tapped her head and then hit herself lightly on the forehead.

"Hikaru! Right, I remember. I've been following the Phantom Renegade." Henry was shocked.

"W-What?" He asked. He looked at Rei as she payed for her water.

"Yep. Ever since that day he came like you said. I was so amazed!" Henry blushed.

"Yeah well." He said. Rei smiled.

"He's my idol. Maybe I'll met him." She smiled again. "See you later Hikaru." Rei finished her water. She left the bottle on the counter. Rei went to walk out, but someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head.

"You'll meet him, I promise." Henry said as he let go. Rei smiled and nodded.

"I believe in you Hikaru." Henry smiled back.

"Call me Henry."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The rest of the chapter will be combined with chapter two. I'm to tired to finish. Hope you enjoy so far!<em>**


	2. Another Girl From His Past

**I like how Ikki says again in the Karen episode. It's funny!~**

* * *

><p>"Why did I even say that?" Henry asked his self as he looked at his mask. He placed it back on the stand and stood up. He was almost ready to leave, but first he wanted to check something. The doorbell rang and he went to see who was at the door. There stood Rei. "Rei what are you doing?" Henry asked. She smiled.<p>

"I came to visit!" She said. Then she hugged Henry. After letting go, she saw his weird clothes. "Why are you dressed like the Phantom Renegade?" She asked and Henry blushed.

"Um…"

"You look so cool! Just like him! You're just missing the mask." Henry nodded.

"Thank you." Rei looked at Henry.

"There's something else." She muttered. "Can I stay with you?" She asked. Henry looked at her.

"Where have you been staying?"

"Anywhere I can." Henry sighed.

"You can stay here. Just one rule." Rei nodded. "No going into my room." Henry said. "You can stay in the guest room. Henry turned to head back to his room, but got another hug.

"Thank you!" Henry nodded as she let go. He smiled.

"Welcome Rei."

* * *

><p>A laugh ran from the roof of Henry's house. A man sat on top of that roof.<p>

"She almost figured me out." He muttered while smiling under his mask. He laughed again. Rei exited the house. He watched. She placed her hands over her mouth.

"Henry! Where are you?" She yelled. The man smirked and walked toward the edge of the roof.

"Hey there!" She gasped and looked up. Her face had turned red.

"The P-Phantom Renegade!" The man laughed.

"I am the Phantom. Do I know you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No sir! I'm Rei." He jumped and landed next to Rei.

"Nice to meet you." The Phantom Renegade smiled a smile Rei didn't see. For a while, they stood there, blushes on both of their faces. "I've got to go." He held his hand up. Something fell out of his hands and smoke filled the space. Rei coughed. When the smoke disappeared, she was alone.

* * *

><p>"There." A voice muttered. "That's her." A boy was watching her from a camera nearby. "This reunion will be fun. The Phantom will be unmasked." The boy smiled. It was more like a grin. "Phantom Renegade, I'll unmask you and she'll be mine. I think I know who you are. You're secret's not safe anymore Hikaru."<p>

The next day Henry walked to school. He didn't dislike the job, but he did wish that he got more money. He sighed as a voice called his name.

"Is that you Hikaru?" A voice said. Henry turned to see a black haired girl watching him with a smile. He blushed.

"Yeah. It's been a while Eve." She smiled and nodded.

The two walked together to the Hop Mart. They talked about school and other things. Henry had gone to work, but Eve stayed to keep him company.

"So Hikaru.."

"I go by Henry now." He said. She had moved away several years ago, so she didn't know much about him anymore.

"I missed you when I moved. I was so happy to be back to see you!" She said. Henry didn't believe her. "Henry, do you have a girlfriend?" Henry shook his head.

"Nope." He placed down.

"Maybe you could.."

"Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" Henry asked. Eve nodded and smiled as she walked over to Henry. Rei had entered. Henry hadn't seen her yet. He had a crush on her in Middle school, and then found out that she only dated boys with secrets. She was the secret finder. Did she know he had a big secret? She nodded in response and then took Henry's hand. She then kissed him. It truly did surprise him. He didn't know how to respond. Then he saw Rei and broke the kiss. She turned around.

"I'm sorry for watching! I just came to talk to Henry!" She ran out and Henry ran after her. Eve smirked and spoke into her watch.

"Part one complete."

* * *

><p>Henry kept running, dodging people, animals, and medabots. He didn't yell at her, saving his breath to let him run more. Rei tripped and Henry did the same. He fell next to her.<p>

"C-can you stop running?" He asked. Henry then saw that she was crying.

"You're so mean Henry!" She said. A boy had walked over and was kneeling next to her.

"You ok? I should help you with those bruises you got from falling." He helped Rei up and the two left.

Henry was out of it the rest of the day. Ikki's group came in like always. Erika was the first to see he was depressed.

"Question for Henry!" She called. He looked at her. "Well two or three questions. Question one, are you ok?" He nodded. "Question two, where's Rei?"

"I don't know.

"Question three, you like Rei right?" Henry blushed and Erika smiled. "I knew it!" Henry blushed more.

"Rei I'm home!" Henry called. He heard nothing. Then he saw a letter. He picked it up and read it. He sighed and placed it back down. Then he ran to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not done with the third chapter, so this is all for now.<strong>


End file.
